In the prior art stool, only one water outlet is installed for flushing water, however, this kind deign can not flush the stool effectively and completely. Thus in another design, the stool has two outlets with two water tubes, but the two tubes are adjusted individually. Thus the operation is tedious.
Furthermore in the prior art, the spraying head is fixed to the stool by screwing or riveting a retaining sheet. The assembly work is difficult and time consumed. In another prior art, the water outlet head is buckled to the stool by using a stool, but in that, the position of the head cannot be adjusted transversally. Thereby all these make difficult in operation and assembly.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel one which can improve the defect in the prior art.